


You're So Warm

by FawnHickory



Category: Night Huntress Series - Jeaniene Frost
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Sex, Massage, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FawnHickory/pseuds/FawnHickory
Summary: Leila gives Vlad a lovely massage.
Relationships: Leila Dalton/Vlad Tepesh
Kudos: 2





	You're So Warm

"You… are so… warm." Leila said, the last word a pleasured groan as she pressed herself against him. They were both naked and Leila had fallen asleep with no covers after a rather heated bout of lovemaking. She had woke feeling chilled and sought her dragon of a husband with his higher body temperature. 

He chuckled and pulled the covers over them. He willed a bit more heat into his hands and, rolling her on top of him chest to chest, settled them on the small of her back. His reward was a deep, pleasured purr into his neck. He dug his fingertips into her muscles gently, enjoying her little gasp and shiver. He continued to work at her back, her weight on him growing more languid as she all but melted from the pleasure. 

"That is wonderful," she said muzzily into his neck. "I'd love to do this to you sometime. The massage, anyway."

"Hm," he said thoughtfully. "I would not object, though we are quite comfortable as we are at the moment."

"Maybe," she said, pausing to draw a slow, relaxed breath that tickled his neck when she let it out in a long, long exhalation. "Maybe tomorrow night." She was quiet so long he thought she must have fallen asleep, but then she drew breath to speak once again. "Yes, I think that sounds like fun. Oh, if I could get you into as much a puddle of goo as you've reduced me to."

Vlad chuckled again. "I doubt you'll accomplish that but I look forward to your efforts."

"Hmm…" she replied, the sound holding amusement and contentment, and then she was asleep. 

X X X X X X 

The next night Vlad entered their bedchamber and looked around with raised eyebrows. "What is this?" He finally asked. 

Leila stood by the bed, her scent a mixture of excitement and nerves. "All ready for your massage?"

His lips quirked, but he began to strip his clothes off. 

She'd arranged their bed with what had to have been a beach towel from the size, though he wondered where she found one so quickly in Romania in February. A small cart sat next to the bed, several folded towels, washcloths, and a small steaming wash basin on it. He also noticed a small bottle. 

"Lie down," she said, stalking closer, smiling with a hint of wickedness. 

"Planning to have your way with me?" He asked, laying on his front in the middle of their bed. 

"Maybe."

Vlad chuckled. He felt the bed shift and turned his head to watch her crawl across the mattress. She'd parked the cart right next to the bed and held the bottle in her hand.

"Oil," she said, showing him the bottle. Simple almond oil. A good carrier oil, he knew, because it was nearly scentless and had a lightweight texture. 

Vlad opened his shields to her, closing his eyes. He trusted her, and he looked forward to her touch. 

He first felt her brush his hair off his neck, a kiss falling gently there instead. He heard the bottle open and then close, and a slick sound as she rubbed her hands together. Then her thumbs pressed into his shoulders and his scalp prickled pleasantly. 

Leila must have discharged a good share of her current recently. Her right hand held no more voltage than a static shock, which he found oddly pleasant, though he suspected it was because it was her. 

Vampires did not get sore muscles in the way humans did, but one might carry tension, particularly caused by stressful situations. Vlad was the master of a large line with many enemies. His life had been stressful since childhood, and had remained such for 600 years, if with certain peaks and valleys in intensity. Vampiric healing did away with most knots in due course but massage was still very pleasant, especially if it hadn't been very long since whatever had caused their stress had occurred. 

Vlad's day had consisted of a lengthy dispute in the line of one of vampires in his line. It had culminated in a near duel and Vlad was ready to concentrate on more pleasant relationships. The sensation of Leila's slick, strong fingers kneading his shoulders was intensely pleasant and he gave himself up to it.

Leila dug a bit deeper with each stroke, moving to include both neck and shoulders. "I'd say tell me how hard but I can feel your enjoyment." He hummed and a ripple of love and satisfaction went through her. 

She increased the pressure until she felt the intensity edging towards pain, and remained there. Vlad enjoyed a bite or perhaps the sting of her nails during passionate lovemaking, but he'd borne enough abuse in his life to derive no pleasure from pain. Then she took her time on his back, edging down to work his scapula, pausing when he stretched and a vertebrae popped. 

Leila rolled his muscles, pressing, stretching, kneading, his pleasure in her subconscious making her own body feel warm as well. She reached his sacral area and felt the shiver of pain as she triggered his sciatic nerve, but he gave no outward sign of his discomfort. "I'm sorry," she said, easing back her force. She spent quite some time there, remembering how good it had been for her the night before. Indeed, Vlad was enjoying it as well.

Leila continued down his body all the way to his feet, giving them both a thorough massage before she asked him to flip over. 

Vlad did as she asked and watched her working her way back up. "You're so beautiful," he said quietly. He saw her color and chuckled.

"Vlad, would you close your eyes again?"

A brow went up. "Want to blindfold me?"

Her mouth twisted. "No, I just want to make you feel good, and your sensations are stronger when your eyes are closed."

"Very well." Obediently, he closed his copper eyes, his arms going up behind his head. 

Leila headed back up slowly, thoroughly, and then she reached his middle. "May I touch you?"

"You are touching me," he replied, humor coloring his accented voice. He cracked one eye, which had pricks of vampire green now.

She made a face at him, so he chuckled and nodded, closing his eye.

Her slick hands stroked him and he hardened immediately, loosing a hiss of pleasure as she concentrated on just what he liked. He felt her straddle him and guide him to her center, and his hands went to her hips.

"No," she said breathlessly, and twined her fingers with his, palm to palm. Using his hands as her anchor she undulated, finding a rhythm and angle that…

Leila shattered, not stopping until the last tremors ceased, and then she dropped forward onto his chest.

Vlad flipped them, thrusting firmly, seeking his release. She held him, his movements intensifying her aftershocks, feeling his climax approach. She sank her fangs into his shoulder as he reached the precipice and he roared his pleasure, shuddering over her. 

After a bit Vlad reached over to snag a towel from the cart and wiped up their mess, then snuggled her against him.

"I'm the puddle of goo," she said, voice too sated for him to believe she minded a bit.

"Indeed, but I'm not far behind. That was extremely pleasurable. I hope we might do it again." He stroked her back, his voice deep and relaxed. "Perhaps I may use some oil on you…"

She hummed affirmation to this notion and then her eyes slid shut.

The End


End file.
